


You Keep Score of That?

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Mustang goes out for a night of drinking. Roy is usually the one that gets drunk, but in a strange turn of events, Riza ends up tipsy and needs to be taken home before she inadvertently lets the team in on her and Roy's more private affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Score of That?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt drabble I wrote, this time for riza-hawkqueen on Tumblr.

56 - I didn’t know we were keeping score

Team Mustang was out for a night of drinking at Madame Christmas’ Bar. They weren’t really celebrating anything in particular, they just hadn’t been out together for a while and decided to take a night to spend time as friends instead of superiors and subordinates. 

A couple of hours into their get-together, Havoc and Breda already appeared to be drunk, talking loudly and laughing at anything even remotely funny. Surprisingly, Roy only had a couple of drinks by that point and was more sober than he usually was during these kinds of gatherings, a fact that Riza was happy about. Getting him home when he was drunk was quite the task, especially because he got touchy feely and emotional and didn’t seem to take into account whether they were in public or not. 

Their personal relationship wasn’t exactly legal and people finding out about it just because Roy was drunk and oblivious was something Riza would much rather avoid.

The night was actually proving to go even more in the opposite direction though with Riza drinking more than her usual two glasses of whatever she was in the mood for that day. It was a sweet white wine that evening and Riza was already on her fourth glass, ordering a fifth before she was even done with the last. A nice light shade of red stained her cheeks which most definitely did not go unnoticed by Roy. The rest of the team seemed to pay no mind as they were already fairly drunk themselves, but the colonel could tell there was something slightly off in Riza’s demeanor. 

“How many glasses of that have you had so far, Lieutenant?” Roy asked casually.

“More than you, you’re lagging behind,” Riza replied, voice betraying nothing of the slight drunkenness Roy knew she was feeling. 

“I didn’t know we were keeping score,” Mustang chuckled, finishing the last sip of his drink.

“Hm,” Hawkeye shrugged and took another sip of her wine. “I keep score of a lot of things we do, I just don’t tell you.”

“Oh really?” Roy asked, raising a brow, intrigued. “Like what?”

“Oh, like how many times I’ve had to trip or shove you to keep you from doing something stupid.”

That got the rest of the men’s attention and they all burst out laughing, some louder than others.

“Or how many drinks you can handle before you pass out, or how much paperwork you put off before I have to threaten you to do it, or how many times you’ve snuck up on me with a ki…”

“Alright, that’s enough, Lieutenant!” Roy interrupted her with a nervous laugh.

Oh yes, even though it didn’t seem like it, she was definitely drunk if she had almost blabbed something like that in front of the rest of the team.

Thankfully, the others were too busy with their raucous laughter that they didn’t seem to hear that last bit. Mustang sighed in relief and slid Riza’s fifth glass of wine, which was already almost gone, away from her slowly.

“I think you’ve had enough of that,” he muttered and she narrowed her eyes at him. “I think it’s time I took you home.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Colonel,” she said, a little insulted he would insinuate that she was drunk.

“I don’t think you are,” he replied, gently tugging her arm to get her to stand with him.

Riza allowed him to pull her up from her seat, though gave him a glare as she stood. She was about to reiterate that she was fine, when she tipped too far to the side and bumped into him, causing him to grip her shoulders so she wouldn’t fall. She huffed and straightened her posture as best she could, refusing to acknowledge that she really was a little tipsy.

“I’m going to escort the lieutenant home and then I’ll probably head home myself,” Roy informed the rest of the team. “See you all at work on Monday.”

The team laughed and waved and shouted goodbyes as Mustang turned to leave the bar, waving to Madame Christmas and supporting Hawkeye with a hand on her shoulder as he went.

“You really don’t need to do this, sir. I can walk home myself.”

“Nonsense, Lieutenant,” Roy said, grinning. “You wouldn’t make it two blocks.”

Riza sighed, but didn’t try to argue any further. 

It took less time than Roy thought to get to Riza’s apartment and he used his spare key to let them in, not waiting for Riza to fish her own keys out of her bag. Black Hayate greeted them happily at the door, dancing around their feet, tail wagging in excitement. Roy smiled at the pup, but didn’t bend down to pet him, concentrating on helping Riza to her bed.

“I’ll get you a glass of water,” Roy said once Riza was seated on the end of her bed.

“Thank you,” she said, nodding as he left, then got up to get herself ready for bed, changing into her usual pajamas, one of Roy’s old shirts, then got comfortable under the covers while she waited for Roy.

By the time Roy got to her with the glass of water, she was already asleep, Hayate resting at the end of her bed by her feet. He pat the Shiba Inu on the head and smiled warmly at Riza, setting the glass down along with some pain killers on the bedside table. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead then glanced back at Hayate.

“What do you think pup, should I stay to make sure your mom is okay in the morning?”

Hayate cocked his head and wagged his tail and Roy took that as an affirmative response. He chuckled and went to find the spare pajamas he left at her place for the occasions he stayed over. After changing quickly, he crawled into bed beside her, kissing her cheek before curling up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting his eyes drift shut, planning to be up early to make a nice greasy breakfast for her that would hopefully help with the hangover she no doubt would have come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely see any Drunk!Riza fics, it's always Roy that gets drunk, so I wanted to change it up a bit. This one seems a little rushed to me, but I hope you enjoyed reading. =)


End file.
